The Miracle of The Fertile Eclipse
by Lovable Esme
Summary: After the confrontation with the Volturi ended, the Cullens' lives went back to normal. Renesmee grew as predictable. But after a trip to Isle Esme, they learnt that Renesmee was not the only miracle ever existed…
1. No One Win Against Alice

**Hello everybody! This is my new Twilight Fanfiction! How ya'll like it and please leave a review :D**

**_Chapter 1: No One Win Against Alice_**

Carlisle walked into the house from the front door. He brushed the snowflakes off his coat before hanging it on the coat hanger. He put his leather bag on the floor before walking into the living room, where he knew his family was.

As predicted, the whole Cullen family was sitting around in the living room, watching the TV. There was fire in the fireplace, matching the snowy scenery outside that could be seen through the big glass windows.

Esme gave her husband some room beside her on the loveseat, which he greatly appreciated. Carlisle pulled his beautiful wife closer with one arm wrapped around her shoulders. Esme automatically rested her head on his shoulder, inhaling his scent. "Welcome home…" she whispered quietly between them.

Carlisle smiled and kissed the top of her head, also inhaling her sweet scent from her caramel colored hair. "I'm glad I'm home…"

"Yea, the oldies now are all cuddled up…" Emmett, who was sitting on the floor and leaning against the couch Rosalie seated, teased. Only flashing a grin for a second to the two before went back to the flat screen.

Rosalie hit the back of her husband's head. "Oh shut it, Em! It's not like we don't do the same thing!"

The bulky vampire rubbed the back of his head where it was just hit by his wife. "Ouch babe! It was just a joke!"

"I bet with your joke, you can't even beat me in our next round of X-Box battle." Jasper said from his spot on the armchair, Alice sitting on the armrest.

"Oh yea? You dare to bet against me, Jazzy?" Emmett challenged his 'brother'.

"Jasper will win." Alice said, already seeing the future.

"I bet your vision is wrong this time, sister." Emmett snickered, "100 bucks that you can't beat me in our next round of battle, Jasper! And 100 bucks that your vision is wrong, Alice!"

"I'm on it!" Jasper said, knowing that his wife's vision was never being wrong.

"Me too!" Alice declared proudly,

"Emmett, you know you can't win against Alice…" Rosalie tried to reason with her husband.

"Nah, I'll win, babe. I promise." Emmett said, grinning at Rosalie.

"Shush! I'm trying to watch the TV here!" Renesmee complained. She was sitting between her parents on the other couch, Jacob sitting on the floor by her feet.

"Yea, she's trying to watch the TV guys." Jacob sided with his imprintee.

"Leave it, Rose." Edward said, "Emmett never learnt from his losing. It's been decades and he still hasn't learned. It's hopeless."

"Really?" Bella asked, raising an eyebrow. "He always lost against Alice?"

Edward gave a half smile at his wife. "Of course. No one win against Alice."


	2. EMMETT!

**Hey guys, I'm back! Really appreciating reviews to continue! Enjoy!**

**_Chapter 2: EMMETT!_**

"Children, can we have a little talk downstairs, please?" Esme called from the living room, knowing all of her children could hear her.

In a second the Cullens kids already appeared downstairs, leaving their activities for a moment.

"Yes Mom? What is it?" Emmett asked, he was currently playing X-Box against Jasper and wanted to continue desperately.

"Well your Father and I have been talking and…" Esme looked up at her husband beside her whose arm was wrapped around her waist.

"And we decided that you all will spend the next few weeks without us." Carlisle finished for his wife, smiling at her.

There was silent filling the air before Edward broke it. "What they meant was that they would spend those weeks on Isle Esme… alone."

The next thing was Emmett's booming laughter echoing in the house. "So you guys are going to spend weeks on your island alone with some mind blowing se-"

"EMMETT!" they all scolded before he could finish his last word.

"There's a child around!" Rosalie scolded, hitting the back of his head again.

"Ew! Uncle Emmett was going to say a bad word!" Renesmee said, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"When we're away, I don't want any of you get into trouble." Carlisle said, trying to change the subject.

"And no breaking the house and my antiques." Esme added, "Do you hear me, Emmett?"

Emmett huffed, "Fine."

**So, how was it? Please review!**


	3. Our Paradise

**Hello guys! I hope you all have a great holiday! So, I'm not dead yet, just can't Update yet these past few... weeks? Anyway, I'm back! So Enjoy!**

"I can't believe we're actually leaving…" Esme said as she rested her head on her husband's shoulder.

"Don't you happy about this?" Carlisle asked as he drove the boat to the remote island off the coast of Rio De Janerio.

"Of course I am." Esme said, "It just… it's been a while since we left our children at home by themselves."

Carlisle chuckled at her statement. "You're truly the best Mother any child could have, Darling…"

Esme smiled, "Then you're the best Father ever exist… and the best husband, no doubt."

"And you're the kindest, most motherly, attractive, and perfect wife." Carlisle said, kissing her ripe red lips. "I love you…"

"And I love you…" Esme whispered against his lips. "But eyes forward. You'll make the boat wrecked…"

Carlisle chuckled and turned his attention back forward. "Oh I won't. But if you insisted…"

"We have weeks for that honey…" Esme ran her hands on his shoulders, down to his back. "Just you and me and our paradise…"

Carlisle groaned on his wife's soft touch. "Oh you'll be the one that make our boat wrecked if you keep teasing me, Essie…"

Esme giggled and kissed his cheek. "I just can't wait for our holiday with my husband only, honey… Who could blame that?"

"No one." Carlisle chuckled, "And we made it to the island, Madam." He stopped the boat by the little dock.

Esme easily took off her shoes and jumped onto the white glass smooth sparkling sand while her husband took their luggage off the boat and smiled as he watched his wife enjoying the warm crystal clear water against her bare feet.

She smiled at him, the same, innocent, smile he knew well when she was sixteen years old. In a flash Carlisle put their suitcases by the front door before coming back and scooped his wife into bride style and carried her to the house and into their room with Esme giggling all the way.

"What should we do first, My Lady?" Carlisle asked, kissing her lips softly.

"Are you interested in swimming?" Esme asked, smiling.

"What makes you happy is what makes _me _happy." Carlisle said; smiling as he let his wife stood on her own feet again.

"I'll change to my swimsuit first then…" Esme gave a light peck on his lips before walking toward the bathroom with her luggage.

Carlisle chuckled as he changed into his blue swim shorts before he went out to the sea. His eyes widen slightly at the sight of his wife a few moments later. She was wearing light purple bikini that was showing her milky pale skin. She let her caramel locks loose and went past her shoulders. She was smiling at him as she went into the water to join him.

"You look beautiful…" Carlisle said in awe as he put his hands on her hips.

Esme giggled, "Alice and Rose helped me to buy this…"

"I'm thankful for that…" and with that he pulled his stunning wife into the deeper water and he was sure they won't got out to the surface any time soon…


End file.
